Loving Secrets
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Some things were meant to stay secret. For instance, the romantic affair of two certain pirates on board - the dark angel and the marimo swordsman - was often kept on the down-low, lest they draw unwanted attention to themselves from their nakama, and neither of them wanted that to happen. - Series 'Loving Revenge' one-shot. KorixZoro! CherryxUsopp and LuffyxNami. '-.-'


[AU: Just another one-shot from my 'Loving Revenge' series. If you haven't read the main story, first go back at read it now! . . . You done? Okay, good. This story included my two OC's, Kori Eternus and Cherry Deleo. The pairings are Kori x Zoro, and a few hints at Cherry x Usopp and Luffy x Nami. Thank you and read on.]

Loving Secrets

No POV:

The Mugiwara Crew was a very honest, easy-going fleet of pirates who were all just attempting to concur their dreams and live life to the fullest. There were only a few secrets between those on the ship - some being too personal to discuss openly - but other times they would tell each other everything and anything. That's how the small group of bizarre pirates built trust in their relationships.

However, some things were meant to stay secret. For instance, the romantic affair of two certain pirates on board - the dark angel and the marimo swordsman - was often kept on the down-low, lest they draw unwanted attention to themselves from their nakama, and neither of them wanted that to happen. Everyone on board the Going Merry was happy just the way things were, so why would they try to ruin that perfect balance? Not to mention they would never hear the end of it from one particular ero-cook, so they really had no choice but to keep their intimate relationship a secret.

Nevertheless, Kori and Zoro weren't as sly as they had thought they were when some of their crewmates began to see right through their 'friendship' façade, easily deducing the reasoning behind the taunting gestures and teasing grins.

'-.-'

It had been Cherry who had figured it out first. The bubblegum-headed girl had been resting quietly in her cabin, a book settled in her lap for some peaceful afternoon reading. Kori was softly snoozing in the bed next to hers, apparently having passed out again from another four-night insomnia trip. Cherry had tucked her best friend under the covers and let her just sleep, remaining as quiet as a mouse.

For a while the cabin was as silent as a wind's whisper, the only sound coming from the bubbly girl whenever she would gently flip a page. The serene peace was then broken as Kori shifted between her blankets, curling herself into a ball before muttering a single name in her sleep. "Zoro . . ." The noise was so soft that Cherry wasn't sure if she had heard it right, but her thoughts were confirmed when the raven-haired girl whispered the marimo's name once more before silencing entirely. Cherry had to hold back a hysterical giggle as Kori continued to sleep, seeing as how she had been right about the relationship between the two pirates all along. She decided that she wouldn't say anything and just let things run its natural course.

_Those two bakas will come out with it sooner or later._ Cherry thought happily as she continued on with her reading.

'-.-'

The next to figure it out had been Robin. The mocha-skinned archeologist had been sitting on the steps one morning, reading a book silence, but secretly kept an eye on everything that was happening on deck. Luffy was seated at Merry's head as he usually was, Cherry and Chopper were playfully drawing on a sleeping Usopp's face, and Nami was taking sips of a fruity cocktail that Sanji had prepared for all the girls on board earlier in the kitchen. With all her nakama doing the exact same things they were doing pretty much everyday, she almost didn't notice when the tan-skinned swordsman sat next to the short, gothic girl down on the deck.

Kori had been meditating, holding complete concentration in her work, but the sudden shift when Zoro kneeled next to her made her glance up, bringing herself out of her trance. The swordsman said nothing as he wriggled himself into a comfortable position, then flashed her a wry smile and a seductive wink. Kori rolled her eyes, instantly returning to her meditation ritual, but was clearly trying to fight back the smile that dared to play on her painted red lips. Robin also grinned, finding the flirtatious banter between the two amusing and somewhat adorable. The bookworm quietly returned to her novel, keeping the discovery of her two nakama hidden within her own thoughts.

_For the time being, at least_. Robin reminded herself cheekily before turning a page in her book.

'-.-'

Nami was the next to find out. The mikan-haired woman had been roaming about the ship one evening, feeling the need for a bit of fresh air after the hectic chaos that Luffy had caused during dinner. Apparently the baka attempted to steal some more food from Usopp's plate, so the sniper retaliated by sending a fistful of rice into the captain's face. After that, the entire scene just went downhill. The war ended with chunks of the dinner splattered against the walls of the kitchen, sauce staining the fabric of all of the participants, and bits of food clinging to skin and hair, causing the entire crew to smell like their unfinished meal. Nami and Sanji had smacked Luffy and Usopp in the heads simultaneously before everyone broke down with laughter.

_That was fun!_ Nami thought to herself as she began to head down to the washroom below deck.

Sanji had forced the two bakas to stay and help him clean up the kitchen as punishment, thus dismissing everyone else to go clean themselves up. Chopper, Cherry, and Robin were already below deck, each waiting impatiently for the washroom to open up, and Nami had been on her way down when she heard a particularly strange noise coming from the back deck of the ship. Not seeing anybody else around, she decided to go investigate. _If it was an intruder, then oh boy was he going to get it!_

However, upon turning the corner, Nami's eyes immediately fell upon the silhouettes of the marimo and the gothic beauty. The two were leaning against the wooden baseboards supporting her precious mikan trees, closely entangled in each others limbs. Zoro's hands traveled along Kori's hips as hers dug into his shoulders, fingers gently pulling at the fabric of each others food-covered clothes. They had occupied themselves by planting heated kisses on the others lips, as well as their cheeks, neck, and any other spots that exposed flesh. At one point Zoro had licked some leftover red sauce from Kori's jaw line, causing the pale girl to moan from the pleasurable touch.

Nami instantly turned back around, silently jogging down to the main part of the deck. Her entire face was now flushed scarlet and she shook her head, trying desperately to forget the scene that she had just stumbled upon. The navigator had already been aware that there was some sort of romantic tie between the swordsman and the assassin, but she hadn't imagined that it was that . . .intimate. Nami took a calming breath as she neared her cabin, the blush finally fading away from her cheeks quietly. As she changed into another pair of pants, Nami inwardly grinned, knowing that she could use this to her advantage if the time called for it. Blackmail was always fun. But for the time being she would just stick to keeping it all a secret.

_Those two won't be able to hide it forever, though._ Nami thought slyly as she pulled on a fresh T-shirt.

'-.-'

The next of the Mugiwara's to find out was Chopper. The crew had all resumed their regular positions on deck that morning, everything seeming peaceful for once on the Going Merry. The little reindeer had been walking around on the lower deck, enjoying the sunshine and the fresh salty air floating up from the ocean as he took his leisurely stroll. The doctor had then passed by Kori, who was meditating in a shaded corner of the deck, and noticed a very dark spot on her shoulder.

Chopper, being the medic of the ship, was about ready to rush over to where she sat, fully prepared with questions concerning the bruise-like mark on her skin, when an unusually familiar scent began radiating from her flesh. The blue-nosed plush toy froze, sniffing the air for the odor again. He was momentarily confused about the smell, not quite sure where the aroma had come from, but also quite positive that he had smelt it before. Just when he was about to ask Kori about it, the marimo passed by him, lazily heading for the front deck where Luffy sat on Merry's head, looking none too happy that he had disrupted the swordsman's nap.

Chopper visibly froze again, realizing at once that the familiar scent drifting off of Kori's skin was the same aroma that was usually coming from Zoro. The doctor stood in shock for merely a moment more before coming to the conclusion that the two had been mating all along and none of them had noticed it! The little reindeer, who was now about ready to shriek out in surprise, decided to hastily head below deck before he said something that could get him into a lot of trouble. He would keep their secret for now, but he suspected that the others were bound to figure it out soon enough, as well.

_Humans are certainly strange beings . . ._ Chopper thought as he plopped down on a nearby chair, readjusting his pink hat in the process.

'-.-'

Sanji had been the next to find out. He had been situated in the kitchen one evening after dinner, clearing away the dishes until all the utensils shined like diamonds. The blinds on the window above the sink had been left open so he could watch the sun sink into the horizon as he worked, inwardly grinning at the beautiful mixture of yellows and reds in the twilight sky. He sucked in another whiff of smoke from his cigarette, then blew it out as he paused in his cleaning, taking the moment to really admire the evening sky.

He also noticed that several members of his nakama were still on deck at that time, doing the things that they normally did just before the moon rose up into the sky, signaling the end of the day. Luffy was situated on Merry's head, the light wind causing his straw hat to flutter around his hair, while Nami sat in a lawn chair not too far away from him, checking over a map or something. Cherry, Chopper, Robin, and Usopp were no where to be seen on the ship, so the blonde cook assumed that they had gone below deck. Kori and Zoro were on the lower deck preparing to spar for the night, standing several yards from each other with weapons held at the ready. Sanji silently cursed the marimo, promising that if he hurt his dark angel, then he was going to get it.

Sanji watched as the two pirates fought, each partner careful not to injure the other as they continued on with their battle. It almost looked as if they were dancing, the man and woman moving in perfect symmetry to the other while holding death-threatening blades in their grasps. The ero-cook held back a laugh when he saw the marimo trip backwards after receiving a rather nasty blow to the stomach from Kori. Other than the intimidating gleam of vengeance in the swordsman's eyes, Sanji had no problem watching the fight whatsoever.

By the time the sun had fully set under the ocean's eye, the battle between Kori and Zoro was over. Luffy and Nami had both retired to their cabins for the night, so they did not witness the end of the fight between the marimo and the dark assassin. Sanji was drying the last wet glass from the sink carefully, about ready to go below deck for some well rested sleep himself when the two fighters caught his eye. The two had finished their training, both sheathing their weapons to mark the end of their war, and exchanged handshakes, congratulating each other for their hard work. Normally Sanji would've thought nothing of this gesture, that is until he saw the marimo pull Kori into a passionate kiss.

The curly-eye browed man nearly lost it at that point. He had half a mind to storm down to the lower deck and beat the absolute shit out of Zoro, but the other half of his brain had suddenly shut down, making him incapable of moving. He just stared, dumbstruck, as the two kissed outside under the pearly stars. Their hands soon found different places to explore, such as soft hair, worn fabric, and exposed flesh. Kori had grown brave, gently pushing Zoro forward until his back was pressed against the mast, her lips never leaving his. His hands unconsciously snuck down to her thighs, hooking her legs up around his waist, carrying her small figure against his own. Kori welcomed this, strengthening her hold around his shoulders even more as his fingers played with the lace on her tights. Sanji finally looked away from the loving couple when he saw a flash of tongue appear between their mouths.

Now, Sanji had never had the greatest relationship with the moss-headed man, the two often getting into quarrels during the day about random, petty things, but, in a way, that was all apart of their friendship. However, the pirate cook couldn't help but feel somewhat crushed as he turned away from the intimate affair, holding back seething anger and attempting to calm himself down. Sanji sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke in the process, and promised himself not to do anything rash. If they were happy, then he wasn't going to try to ruin that.

_I'll keep their secret just as long as they don't get too lovely-dovey around my kitchen._ Sanji's thoughts shouted as he tossed his now dead cigarette into the trash can, quickly lighting up another one afterwards.

'-.-'

Usopp had found out next. Normally the sniper wouldn't try to invite himself into other people's personal business - especially their romantic lives - but sometimes he was just too nosey for his own good. The Mugiwara Crew had gathered in the kitchen for the night, all celebrating yet another victory after they had bombarded a passing enemy ship, easily defeating the no-name pirates in a flash. The whole group was then cracking open barrels full of sweet rum and drinking to their hearts content. They were all especially happy that night, and nothing could break that feeling.

By the time the festivities had ended, more than half of the crew members had passed out from fatigue, obviously falling over from their one-too-many drinks. Zoro was still awake, but had slumped down on the ground with his back pressed against the wall, his mug still clenched tightly in his grasp, while Chopper and Sanji had landed flat on the floor, the little reindeer using the cook's legs as a pillow. Luffy had been leaning back in his chair when he had passed out, the back of his head resting against the wall to prevent him from falling over, and Nami was slumped by his side, her mikan-hair falling over his shoulder as she cuddled into his slender frame. Robin had retired to her cabin earlier in the night, apparently not wishing to fall asleep on the kitchen table, which was fine with everyone else. Kori's head had slammed into the tabletop, her fingers still curled around the handle of her glass as she dozed off, and Cherry was situated in a chair near the long-nosed liar, slouching in an awkward upside-down position. Usopp was laying down on one of the benches, his drinking mug slipping from his fingers as he unconsciously began to drift off to sleep.

However, just before the sniper passed out completely, he vaguely caught the image Kori - who apparently hadn't fallen asleep yet - standing up and moving toward another particular crewmate. In Usopp's drunken haze, he couldn't tell if what he was seeing was real or not, but he swore that he saw Zoro wrap his arms around the petite figure of the gloomy murderer and pull her into his lap. The last thing Usopp saw before sleep engulfed him was a long, alcohol-encouraged kiss between the two, along with several instinctive moans and inebriated giggles.

When Usopp had regained consciousness the next morning, he noticed that almost everyone had already awoken. Sanji was at the counter preparing breakfast, Robin and Nami were settled at the table, reading the daily newspaper in peaceful silence, and Luffy was crouched near the bench where he lay, impatiently waiting for the food to be served. Usopp yawned as he stood up, stretching his aching muscles, but being careful not to fall over from the sudden nausea that he felt due to his hangover. Without a word, he exited the galley to relieve himself of the leftover alcohol that had remained in his stomach, when all of a sudden he bumped into Cherry outside.

Usopp gently apologized, swallowing the urge to throw up as he stood in front of the girl he had a secret crush on - _the secret being kept from Sanji, who would kill the sniper if he had known!_ - and tried moving around her to lower deck when two certain individuals caught his eye. Kori was in a concealed part of the deck, practicing her morning meditation ritual, as she always did before breakfast, and Zoro was lounging against the railing's not too far from where she sat.

Upon suddenly recalling the events from the previous night, Usopp froze, his expression a mixture of horror and shock. Cherry soon realized the cause for the snipers change in appearance and urged him to stay quiet, pleading with him not to tell the rest of the crew, especially the love-sick cook. The long-nosed man, seeming to understand the reasoning for such secrecy, nodded in agreement, sealing his lips in a tight line before he headed down below deck to the use the facilities.

_I can keep this a secret, no problem . . ._ Usopp thought proudly as he splashed some warm water on his face to fully waken him up.

'-.-'

Luffy was the last to know, but that didn't really surprise anybody. Night had fallen over the Going Merry, thus signaling the need for sleep for many of the crewmembers on board. Every room on the ship was dead silent as all its' occupants slept soundly in their cabins, their minds reeling with exciting and adventure-filled dreams as the hours drifted by slowly.

During some part of the night, the raven-haired captain had been brought out of his sleep coma for some unusual reason. Luffy shifted in his hammock as he stared up at the wooden ceiling of their cabin, not fully aware that he had unintentionally woken himself up. He was about to shut his eyes again when a rather loud noise erupted from within his stomach, signaling his need for more nutrients. The thought of food cleared his mind in a flash, a sly snicker escaping his lips as he sat up in his bed. The rubber man was about to sneak off to the kitchen to retrieve a midnight snack when a sudden cooing voice broke the sleepy atmosphere in the cabin.

Luffy blinked in surprise, instinctively freezing in place, staying as silent as a mouse so he wouldn't be discovered. He didn't want Sanji slamming him into the wall again, which was his usual punishment for sneaking out to get more food. His eyes darted around the room, eagerly searching for the source of the noise, only to find that Zoro had begun mumbling in his sleep. The swordsman rolled onto his back, making a few contented sounds as he slept calmly, speaking out a particular name in his tranquility. "Kori . . ."

Luffy blinked again, unsure as to what the marimo was concerned about, until the realization hit him like a brick. _Oh, he likes her._ The Devil Fruit user grinned widely as Zoro unintentionally repeated the girls' name, the childish teenager trying to hold back a laugh at the sudden news. His urge to giggle soon died down, replaced once again with the desire of food, so Luffy crept off out of the cabin to the kitchen like a ninja in the night. The straw hat captain smiled again as he dug around the galley, desperately looking for any source of nourishment that he could find, inwardly snickering at his first mate's actions towards their murderous nakama.

_I wonder if the others know, heehee._ Luffy thought as he stuffed a whole loaf of bread into his mouth.

'-.-'

The Mugiwara Crew was now fully aware of the blooming romance between Zoro and Kori, but nobody dared mention it out in the open. They all decided that if the two ignorant pirates weren't completely ready to confess their secret affair on board, then they wouldn't push them into doing so.

However, Kori and Zoro had already figured that the others knew - how they knew, they weren't exactly sure - but for whatever reason the two chose to continue their little charade, insisting that things were going just fine the way they were, so they wouldn't try to ruin it. Unfortunately, the passionate duo remained utterly powerless against the gossip that had made its way around the ship, but they didn't care, not one bit. The two young pirates just enjoyed spending their time together, whether as nakama or as something more, and they loved every minute of it. After all, it was their _little secret_.

END

[AU: I thought the ending was a little cheesy, but I've been working on this one-shot for a while and just wanted to get it done with. Hope you liked it and please read my other stories focusing around K x Z, there will be more stories soon to come as well! Please review, favourite, alert, whatever! Signing off - ShadowManipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
